Sweet Dreams
by Cutesykitty653
Summary: Ginny gets stuck in a cycle of bad dreams an doesn't know how to get out or what is real or not! Can she escape the evil cycle or will she be trapped in a personal torment forever! Reviews would be appreciated and there is one OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cutesykitty653: I just went to an orientation for my new high school. I was really Scared and alone and I didn't know what to do or who to talk to. Then my newest friend ******* (I don't know if she'd like me to say her name) and though she was new too, she talked to me about how she likes to write and we became friends. I really feel much better about going to the next two days of orientation now that I have a friend to go with me. Head over to her page, why don't ya! It's at u/5406340/poseidon-s-hufflepuff-daughter Thanks, *******, and this is for you! \(^.^)/. Enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: My name is Kuno!**

Ginny sat next to harry on a park bench on a winter afternoon, watching the world just beyond the side walk in front of them, people bustling and rushing to get wherever they're trying to be. Ginny was wearing a Knee-length light green dress with a white plastic headband and a light green bow hanging off the right side of the headband. Her shoes were New, shiny, brown flats

"Geez, it sure is hot," Ginny commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry responded.

"But winter isn't that bad," Ginny continued "it's not like I hate it.

"I sure do." Harry replied bitterly.

Just then Ginny glanced over to a changing crosswalk. Perched on top was a single gray pigeon with yellow eyes staring right back at her. Ginny silently shivered and turned her attention across the street and there both hiding in the crowd and yet painfully standing out was a girl. The girl, being overlooked- no, not noticed at all by those around her though she was so breathtakingly beautiful and different, was the spitting image of Ginny. Yet she was completely the opposite

The girl looked just like Ginny only she had flaming dark red hair in direct contrast to her pale, pearly skin. Her dress was jade black with a red plastic headband and a black bow hanging from the right side. She smiled sadistically at Ginny, a smile that with every essence of it said 'Welcome to Hell'. Perched on her shoulder was a huge solid black owl with piercing red eyes that only seemed to want to look at her

Ginny seized up in fear yet she was still unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful, torturing eyes of her look-alike. Just then Harry's owl flew right onto the arm of the bech next to Harry and stared at him expectantly. Then it flew off towards the street and stopped halfway in making circles as he waited.

"Ah, I think he wants me to follow him." Harry said as he stood. Taking a few steps forward, his owl shot of across the street

Harry, confused by this ran after him. And into the street. The crosswalk was red.

Ginny, as this happened, got the worst feeling she'd ever felt in her life. A felling that said 'it's over now. Did you enjoy your life?' And thought that there had to be something- anything she could do. Harry began running into the street.

"_**HARRY WAIT!" **_She called out for him shooting up from her seat and reaching out for his hand. She was a millimeter to far. She was a Millisecond to late.

_**CRASH!**_

And with a loud, sickening thud, Harry was sent flying backwards, hit by a huge delivery truck (the kind that go to factories) that heard a yell a second to late. Blood sprayed in every direction splattering the pavement and Ginny who had been so very close to preventing such an accident.

Not caring to notice the Dark Ginny that suddenly disappeared, Ginny stared, eyes wide, arm still out, reaching out to a hand she can't grab. Then she realized what happened. Ginny brought her now uncontrollably trembling hand to her face (covering her mouth), staring in horror at Harry's mangled and mutilated body as she began to sob uncontrollably, choking on the thick irony scent of Harry's blood. A second later her legs give out and she falls to her knees, sitting on her feet, removing her hand from her mouth and placing them on the ground, her head hanging as she continued to sob loudly and uncontrollably

Hedwig landed on top of Harry's Mangled body. And stared directly at Ginny who slightly lifted her head to look back, gasping as she saw cold, unforgiving, blood red eyes, in place of Hedwig's usual eyes. Suddenly she began morphing and shifting into something else. A huge solid black owl with blood red eyes

Ginny gasped again, as the Dark Ginny appeared in front of her giggling akin to a little girl playing a game.

"Hehehe. Hello! My name is Kuno. Did you enjoy my surprise?" She said, her voice just what anyone would call cute but somehow extremely creepy in the same instance

"W-Why...? It's not true..." Ginny choked through her sobs and that sickening smell

A look of annoyance flitted across Kuno's face but it disappeared the instant you thought you saw it.

"Why she asks, how rude!" Kuno said cheerfully smiling down at Ginny evilly "Is this how you'll react to my special surprise? Hehe you should lighten up! After all it's only a game. Oh well..."

Suddenly her head was right beside Ginny's as is she were only passing by. Ginny yanked her head up in surprise, eyes wide.

"Cos we can always play again right?" She asked sending shivers down Ginny's spine

The last thing Ginny heard was the hoot of an owl and the joyful laughter of what sounded like a small child As she fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter of 'Sweet Dreams' and I'll try to update soon, but I have a Summer reading report due in a few weeks that I barely started so I'll have to make room for that to. Review if you like and don't want me to cancel, and that is all from Cutesykitty653. Ja ne! /(^.^)/"**


	2. Chapter 2: To dream or not to dream

**Cutesykitty653: Hi again! I'm starting on chapter 2 of Sweet Dreams! Keep in mind that I really love you guys because the whole time I'm writing it, I'm thinking about the huge report I've set aside so I can write the next chapter of this fic. So say thank you. (=_=). I'm eagerly waiting for day two of orientation in a few hours so wish me luck okay? Well enjoy and review! ;-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: To dream or not to dream**

Ginny yanked up in bed, tears streaming down her face, as she awoke from a horrible nightmare. A dream? It couldn't be, no Ginny could still see Harry's mutilated body, she could still smell the irony sent of his blood splattered against the concrete, she could still hear that girl- Kuno's sadistic laughter ringing in her head.

"A... A dream? Haha... Hahaha!" Ginny laughed at herself wiping away the tears as a weight lifted off her shoulders realizing that the worst hadn't happened. Why, Harry is probably at the park waiting for her now. Their date hadn't even

started yet!

Getting out of bed, Ginny walked over to her dresser and winced at the outfit she had picked out for herself. A green knee-length dress with a white plastic headband and a green bow hanging off of one side.

Oh well, after all she can't plan a whole new outfit just because of a dream. Putting on the outfit she headed out the door and met Harry at the park, a slightly different scene from before as Harry now sat on a swing facing the rest of the equipment rather than the street.

Ginny sat next to him and after the greeting was an awkward pause. Not knowing what else to say, Ginny turned to the popular conversation starter, the weather.

"It sure is cold today, hmm?" Ginny stated

"Yes, very." Harry replied.

"But I don't hate the winter or anything." Ginny continued.

"I sure do." Harry said rancorously.

Ginny glanced back at the changing traffic light. Perched at the top were two gray pigeons with yellow eyes staring back at her. Getting a sense of Deja vu that she didn't need, Ginny quickly turned back around.

"You know it's kind of strange," Ginny started deciding to confide in Harry about her disturbing dream "Cos last night I had a dream that we sat in the same park we're in now."

"Really? How interesting!" Harry remarked.

Ginny felt a chill run down her spine and looked back towards the street. There she was. Kuno. Smiling as though she were having the time of her life. Standing in the same spot and wearing the same outfit as she had in the dream. Ginny's eyes widened in fear. No, this can't happen, there has to be something she could do.

She suddenly shot up from her swing grabbing Harry's reassuring hand.

"Harry I think we should leave," She declared, trying not to sound urgent but failing. "Anywhere but here."

Harry looked confused but stood and followed. They walked to the sidewalk and left, walking away from the site of the horrid accident. Soon they were walking past an open construction site that seemed to be work in on a building.

Suddenly Hedwig flew up to Harry, landing on a tall rock next to them (or rather somewhat in front of them) stared at Harry gor a moment and flew of a few feet into the construction site stopping and flying in small circles as he waited.

"That's funny. What could she want over there?" Harry said, taking a few steps to follow her. After the first three or four steps Hedwig shot of into the construction site.

Ginny,as this happened, decided to let her eyes roam, scanning their surroundings. She look behind her and bit back a scream as she saw the Kuno girl standing there with her arms, one hand over other, we're positioned as though se were simply a polite girl with no particular reason for being there. Ginny's heart began racing as she whirled around just in time to see Harry begin to run after Hedwig. Just in time to see the construction beams falling from the sky to crush him.

"**_HARRY_**!" Ginny started to run after him but it was too late.

**_WOOSH,STAB,THUD!_**

Dozens of beams fell onto the poor British wizard, stabbing holes through him and crushing his body, blood spraying every which way. Seeing her loved one die, and unable to save him a second time was far too much for Ginny to take. Grabbing her own head with trembling hands, she fell to her knees and screamed, tears streaming down her face as Hedwig flew down onto the main beam stuck through Harry's heart before shifting back into the black owl. Kuno appeared in front of her smiling politely.

"Well? How did you like this one? You didn't think I'd let you leave after you promised we'd play again." Kuno snickered.

"I couldn't... I couldn't... Why? Why!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"So you didn't like it this time either? Wow, I'm starting to lose hope! Oh well, the next one will be good though!" She promised with a childish laugh.

"This... A dream? Why? How long? Please no more!" Ginny pleaded before beginning to mutter 'no more no more' to herself.

"Well since you said please, you've been here for two days!" She said holding up two fingers and gesturing the two pigeons on a crosswalk. "I thought I made it obvious! Oh well. Ready to play again?"

Everything went hazy and once again Ginny could only hear that hooting owl and Kuno's Sinister laughter

**Well that's all for today and I'm posting this a day after I finished it so I'll have to go and get ready for the last day of orientation! Wish me luck, review, and the next chapter will be up soon! /(^.^)/"**


End file.
